


The Haunting of Christopher Chow

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: :P, Check Please - Freeform, I THOUGHT THIS UP LAST NIGHT WHILE MAKING SPAGETTI, M/M, Teen and up for implications of sex, This is .... something, no smut tho, omgcp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: the Samwell men's hockey team shares ghost stories around the campfire, but Chowder recalls the most terrifying story of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb and I thought of it last night while making spaghetti 
> 
> Day 4 prompt: Ghost Stories
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @halloweenbitty
> 
> All rights belong to Ngozi :)

Day 4

Ghost Story 

"Anyone else have a ghost story to share?" Shitty asked the group after Ransom finished his "Jenny and Mandy" story. They were a sitting in the backyard of the Haus around a small makeshift fire pit as October air blew around them. 

"I do." Chowder said quietly, and all eyes were on him. 

"Hell yeah, Chow, let's hear it!" Holster exclaimed, punching his arm softly. 

"This is a true story." Chowder looked up and examined the circle of his friends, and he began. 

"Not long ago, there was a boy. He had recently moved into a new house with some friends and was very excited to be there. Only a few nights after moving in, he started hearing things. Moaning sounds late at night, banging on the walls, loud voices. He asked some of his roommates about the sounds a few weeks after they began, and all but one told him he was being delusional and needed more sleep. The one who didn't think he was crazy already claimed the house was haunted anyway, but the sounds the boy was hearing were different from his friend. The noises continued. Most nights they were there. Sometimes there were footsteps when everyone was sleeping. Sometimes there were loud sounds from outside. The boy had no explanation to what was happening. He was ready to call a priest to get the place exorcized or something. Then, all his questions were answered one October morning when his roommate across the hall announced he was dating." Chowder paused, looking towards Jack and Bitty sitting side by side. 

Bitty's eyes grew wide with realization. 

"Jack! Jack, we need to leave right now." Bitty hissed. 

Jack looked at him confused. 

"I don't get it..." Ransom started, "how does the dating roommate answer the boys questions about the sounds?" 

Chowder chucked softly. 

"The sounds weren't made by ghosts. They were coming from his roommate and his boyfriend." 

All sounds around the circle stopped apart from the crackling of the fire as slowly everyone realized what Chowder was talking about. 

Jack almost fell out of his seat when he put it all together. 

"BYE WE'RE LEAVING!" Bitty yelled, pulling Jack up and briskly walking away. 

From behind them, Bitty could hear Shitty and Holster's cries of, 

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY SONS INNOCENCE LIKE THAT." 

And 

"CHOWER IS COMING TO LIVE WITH ME AT HARVARD." 

Bitty promised to himself to make it up to Chowder with a present. Shark's themed sound-proof headphones would work nicely.


End file.
